


Like in the movies.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Best Friends, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Older Jared Padalecki, Top Jared Padalecki, Topping from the Bottom, Younger Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jared and Jensen met in college and became friends fast. Jensen needs somewhere to live so he moves in with Jared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is 2 years older than Jensen is this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen ask his best friend if he could move in with him.

Jared was at the coffee shop that he had been going to since his first year of college. He was sitting at the table grading papers when he heard someone walk up beside him. He looked up and saw Jensen. Today he was wearing a Led Zeppelin tee with black skinny jeans and white converses. He was wearing a beanie with a little of his short light brown hair peeking out. He was wearing the black rimmed glasses that he always wore. They made his eyes look even brighter green. He had freckles a crossed his cheeks and nose. Jensen had a sleeve on both arms of beautiful tattoos and small gauges in his ears. He has an athletic build and a little shorter then himself. Jensen was going to college in Seattle for software engineering and he was in his last year. He looked up and smiled at the younger man. Jared had always been into his best friend since the first time he saw him

“Hey Jen.” Jared smiled. 

“So Jay. I wanted to talk you about something.” He was rolling his bottom lip with his teeth nervously. 

“What's up?” The older man looked at Jensen a little worried. 

“So I know you have an extra room at your place and I was wondering if I could stay with you?” He asked. 

“Yeah that would be cool. It would be nice to have room mate.” He smiled bright. 

“You're the best. My landlord is selling the house and my apartment goes with it.”

“I know I'm the best.” He laugh.

“Don't let your ego get too big there Padalecki.” He laugh. “I get off in like 15. Do you think maybe you wanna help me pack tonight? We can get take out.” He smiled knowing that he could get Jared with food. 

“I have nothing planned for this weekend at all man.” Jared smiled brightly. 

“Cool. I should get back to work. I'll see you in a few.” He smiled at the older man. 

*****

Jensen went back to the counter. He looked at Jared from where he was standing. Jared was a beautiful man. He was taller than Jensen by 4 inches. He has an athletic build. He had beautiful hazel eyes that changed colors a lot. He had long hair that went to his shoulders today he had it pulled back into a man bun. He was wearing dark jeans and plaid bottom down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was in his second year of teaching high school English. Jared was only 2 years older than Jensen was. Him and Jared had met on campus when Jared was in his senior year of college. Jensen needed some tutoring with an English class and Jared was the one that was helping him. Jared and Jensen became best friends quickly. 

“Jensen why don't you ask him out?” He heard from beside him.

“Dan it's not that easy okay. He's my best friend and plus I kinda asked him if I could move in with him with him because my landlord is selling her house.” 

“We both know you basically live there anyways. You spend most of your weekends together.” She smiled.

“Oh look at that. It's time for me clock out.” Jensen smiled. “I don't work until Sunday again so I'll see you then.” 

“Have fun with Jared.” She gave Jensen a wink.

*****

Jensen just rolled his eyes at her as he walked away. He walked over to Jared's table. Jared was reading like always. Jensen touched his shoulder and laughed when the he jumped. 

“You just scared the shit out of me Jen.” He said with a laugh.

“Sorry.” He laugh.

“Yeah okay if you say so.” He gave a small laugh. “I drove today because of rain. Let's head out so we can eat and get you packed.” He smiled. 

Jared packed his stuff up and put it all in his bag. They stopped at their favorite Chinese take out place to get dinner. It didn't take them long to get to Jensen's apartment. 

*****

Jensen unlocked the door and walked inside. He looked around his apartment. It was just small one room apartment with a little kitchen area with a small table that he used as a desk for the most part. There bathroom off the to side. His landlord had been nice and got him boxes so he could pack his stuff. They put the food on table. Jensen got them both a beer. He sat down a crossed from Jared. 

“So why is your landlord selling her place? 

“It's getting hard for her to take care of everything and she got into a retirement home somewhere.” He said while taking a drink.

“It'll be nice to have some else around my place.” He smiled at Jensen. 

“I know what you mean. So my mom called me yesterday.” He said softly. 

“How did it go?” Jared asked looking worried. 

“It was okay. She said she misses me and she wants me to go back to Texas to live once I'm done with college but I don't want too. I like it here and you're here too.” 

“You don't have to go back Jen.” He reached over touched Jensen's hand and squeezed it gently. 

Jensen squeezed his best friend's hand back. “I know I don't.” He smiled at his best friend. 

They went back to eating their food and talking about Jared's day. Jensen couldn't help but smile at the older man. He had never met someone who had such a passion for their job. Jared truly did love teaching. 

“Is there something on my face?” 

“No sorry. I just love listening to you talk about teaching because you have so much passion for it.” He smiled. 

“Thanks.” Jared felt his face getting hot. “So you wanna start packing. We could move tomorrow if you like.”

“Yeah I would like that. I promise I'll help with bills and stuff.” 

“I know Jen. I know you're not a freeloader.” He smiled. 

*****

They got up the table and cleaned up the mess. They walked into the livingroom/bedroom area. He handed Jared a box and they started to pack Jensen's clothes. 

“Hey Jen, I already have bed, dresser, nightstand and a desk in your bedroom so we don't have take the big stuff unless you want too.” 

“All of the furniture was already here when I moved in. Only the TV comes with me because I bought it myself. I don't really have a lot so it shouldn't take more than one trip.”

“That's fine.” The older man smiled. 

*****

It was past midnight by the time they were done packing most of Jensen's stuff. They both really getting pretty tired. 

“Do you think I could just stay here tonight and finish packing in the morning?” 

“Yeah sure. I have some sweats and tee you can wear.” He smiled. 

“Can I shower?” 

“Of course.” Jensen handed Jared a pair of boxer briefs, a pair of sweats and tee. “You can use anything you need. I should have an extra tooth brush under the sink.” 

“Thanks.” He smiled.

*****

Jensen changed into night clothes and sat on couch waiting for Jared to come back. Jared walked back into the room wearing Jensen's sweats that were too short. The younger man laughed. 

“Shut up Ackles. It's not my fault you're short.” 

“No it's not my fault you're freakishly tall. I'll sleep on couch tonight since you're too tall.” He smiled. 

“Nah it's fine. We've shared a smaller bed when we were in college.” 

Jensen just smiled at older man. He got up from the couch and went to the bed. He got under the covers. Jared got under the covers with him. He could feel the heat coming off of Jared. Jensen felt himself starting to fall asleep quickly. Jared looked over and smiled at the sleeping younger man. Jared felt himself falling asleep also.

*****

Jensen woke up in the morning with Jared's long arm around his middle. He gently untangled Jared from him and got up. He got clothes and walked into his bathroom. He undressed and turned the shower on. He got under the hot water. Jensen couldn't stop thinking about his best friend laying next him and how the strong arms felt around him. He could himself getting hard. He wrapped his hand around his dick. He started to stroke himself. He knew he wasn't going to lost long thinking about his best friend fucking him fast and hard. He could feel his balls drawing up tight. He moaned quietly as he came all over his hand. He washed his body and hair. He got out of the shower dried himself off and got dressed. 

*****

He walked out of the bathroom smelling breakfast being made. Jared was standing at the stove making them breakfast. He turned around smiled at the his best friend.

“Morning.” 

“Morning. You didn't have make breakfast you know. You're my guest.” 

“It's not a big deal. I like cooking.” He smiled. 

“Okay.” He smiled. 

Jensen went got coffee for himself. He sat at the table watching Jared. He turned around with pancakes and bacon on plates for them. Jared got himself a coffee and sat at the table with Jensen. They ate their breakfast together. Once they were done they cleaned up. Jared went and changed back into his normal clothes. They finished packing Jensen things. They packed their cars and went to Jared's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two man talk about Jensen family.  
> There's smut :)

It's been about month since Jensen moved in with Jared. The younger man had just gotten off the phone with his mom and was in tears. She was making him feel bad about not coming home. Jared walked past Jensen's room and heard him crying. He knocked on the bedroom door. 

“You can come in.” Jensen said quietly. 

The older man walked into the room and looked at his best friend worried. He sat down beside his best friend. “What's wrong?” He asked softly. 

“I don't know what to do about my family. My mom wants me to come down for Christmas but I can't. She was crying on the phone. Telling me that she misses me. I just can't be around my dad. It was mess when I came out to him.” He sniffled. 

Jared hugged his best friend closely to him. He felt the wetness on his shirt from Jensen crying. He gently rubbed the younger man's back. “What happened, sweetheart?” 

Jensen laid he is head on the older man's shoulder. “He treated me so badly once I came out.” He chocked down the tears. 

“I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that.” 

“I swore I would never go back there but I miss my mom so much.” He cried. 

“I have an idea. When I go home you can come with me. We can spend a few days with your mom than go to my parents house for Christmas.” He smiled at the younger. 

“You would do that for me?” He asked softly. 

“You're my best friend Jen. I would do anything for you.” 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” He smiled a older man. 

“You're welcome sweetheart. I'm always here you no matter what. I don't care if it's 3 in morning and I have to work. If you need to talk or anything just come to me.” 

“Thank you.” Jensen kissed Jared's cheek. He pulled away and smiled at his best friend. 

Jared smiled back. “I was thinking we could hang out together tonight. Get take out and watch a movie or something.” 

“That would be great. We've both been so busy lately.” 

“I know it's been crazy at work and for you at school.” He smiled. 

“I'll order for us tonight.” The younger man said. 

“That sounds good. I just need to shower and change into comfy clothes.” The older man said. 

“Cool. I'll meet you in livingroom.” 

*****

Jared walked out of Jensen's room. He went to his room got his clothes then went into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and turned the shower on. The older man got the under the hot water. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He could feel himself getting hard thinking of the younger man. He ran his hand down his stomach. He wrapped his hand around his hard cock. He started to pump his hand up and down. All he could think about was Jensen going down on him. He felt his ball drawing up. He started to pump faster and harder. He moaned Jensen's name quietly as he came. He quickly washed his hair and body. He turned off the water and got out of the shower. He dried off, changed into sweats and a tee. He walked out of the bathroom and tossed his clothes into the hamper in his room. 

*****

He walked into the livingroom. He smiled when he saw his best friend sitting on the couch. He could feel himself falling more in love with his best friend everyday. He walked over and sat down beside Jensen. 

The younger man smiled at him shyly. “I ordered pizza and cheesy bread for us. It came while you were in the shower.” 

“Cool. I didn't really get to eat today. We had parent meetings today.” He took a deep breath.

Jensen handed him a plate with pizza and cheesy bread. He also handed Jared a beer. “That bad?” He asked. 

He took a bite of pizza. “You have no idea Jen. I can't get some of the parents to understand that I can only do so much when they aren't helping their kids at home or making them do their homework.” He took a drink of beer. 

“And that's why I could never be teacher.” He said with chuckle. 

As they ate Jared looked at his best friend. He knew that Jensen needed to talk to someone more about his dad but he didn't want to push him about it. He looked down at his food. He felt the younger man touch is arm gently. He looked up and saw Jensen smiling at him. He picked up the remote and handed it to Jared. He turned on the TV and Netflix and picked a movie for them to watch. They put their empty plates the coffee table. Jensen moved closer to the older man and put his head on his shoulder. Jared put his arm around the him. Jensen closed his eyes and relaxed. By the end of the movie Jensen was asleep. 

*****

“Jensen.” He said softly. 

“Did I fall asleep?” He asked with a sleepy voice. 

“You were out half way through the movie.” He said with soft smile. 

“Wow I feel old. It's not even 9 pm and I fell asleep.” He laughed. 

Jared gave a full body laugh. “Well if you're old then so am I.” He smiled. 

Jensen picked another movie for them watch. He curled himself into his best friend. Jared wrapped his arm around the younger man and pulled him closely. The younger man felt him gently running finger up and down his arm. He placed his hand over Jared's heart, he liked feeling the man's heart beating under his hand. They watched the movie and cuddled together. They didn't know how long they had sat there or how many movies they had watched. Jared looked at clocked and it was almost 2 am. He could tell that Jensen fell asleep again. He gently moved the younger man so he could toss their trash and turned the TV off. 

“We should head to bed.” 

“Did I fall asleep again?” The young man asked softly. 

“Yeah but this time it's actually pretty late. Almost 2 am.” 

*****

They walked to their rooms. Jensen hugged the older man tightly. Jared wrapped his arms around the him and held him closely. The shorter man kissed Jared's cheek. They pulled away and smiled at each. 

“Night Jen. Remember if you need anything just come to my room.” 

“I will. Night Jay.” He said softly. 

Jensen used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He walked back into the his room and laid on his bed. He heard Jared in the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile, he has been head over hills in love with the older man since the day he met him. He felt himself starting to fall asleep. 

Jared was laying in bed having a hard time sleeping. All he could think about is what Jensen had told him about his dad. He could never understand how someone could treat their own child so badly. He heard Jensen crying in his room. The older man got up and walked to the younger man's room.

*****

He slowly opened the door and walked in. He saw that Jensen was asleep and seem to be having a nightmare. He quietly walked over to the younger man's bed. He sat on the bed and gently touched his arm. 

“Sweetheart, you need to wake up.” He said softly. “Come on Jensen wake up. You're having a nightmare.” 

Jensen's eyes shoot open. He sat up taking a deep breath looking scared. “Jay?” He whispered. 

“Yeah it's me.” He said softly.

“Jared.” He said again as he wrapped his arms around the older man. 

“It's okay Jen. I'm here.” He held his best friend closely. “I've got you sweetheart.” 

The younger man sniffled. “I'm sorry.” He whispered. 

“It's okay Jensen. I'm always here for you.” 

“Stay with me please?” 

“Of course baby.” He said softly. 

Jared sat on the bed leaning on the headboard. The younger man pulled the covers over them and curled into the older man. Jared wrapped his arms around his best friend. He kissed the young man's temple. 

“Do you wanna talk about it Jen?” He asked softly. 

“When I was younger me and dad use to be so close. We would hang out and pay baseball together you know all the normal father son stuff. I came out my last year high school and everything changed with him. He stopped talking to me unless it was yelling at me. When he realized I wasn't going to change and being gay was just who I am he freaked out. He told me I wasn't his son anymore and that I was going hell. My mom was so nice and understanding about me being gay. It was her idea for me to come here to college so I could get away and be in more opened minded area.” He said quietly. 

“I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm glad that your mom is opened minded about it. I know it's not the same but you'll always be welcome at my parents. They love you so much. I think they love you more than me.” He laughed. 

“That's not true Jay. I've only meet them few times.” He said with a small laugh. 

“There's the laugh I love. It's true my mom is always asking when she gets to see you again.” He smiled. 

The younger man smiled and laughed a little. He really did like Jared's family even though they had only met a few times.

*****

“Jared.” He whispered. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

The younger man cupped his best friend's face and gently kissed him. Jared kissed him back. He pulled Jensen onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck. He giggled a little as he pulled away and buried his face into his best friends neck. 

“I've only been waiting to do that since the day I met you.” 

“Why didn't you say anything sooner?” The younger man asked softly. 

“You're my best friend and I didn't wanna mess up our friendship.”

“Jay, I've been into you since the day I met you.” He said with bright smile. 

“Well damn sweetheart. I guess we both were kinda dumb.” He smiled. 

“Stay the night with me?” Jensen asked shyly. 

“Of course.” 

*****

Jensen got off his best friend's lap and laid down. Jared laid down beside him and opened his arms. Jensen laid his head on his chest. The older man wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Jensen kissed over Jared's heart. The older man smiled down at his best friend as he kissed the Jensen's head. 

“Night, sweetheart.” 

“Night.” He snuggled closely to the older man. 

*****

Jensen woke up the next morning snuggled closely to Jared. He leaned over Jared and kissed his chest. The older man moaned softly and rolled them over. Jared started kissed down Jensen's neck. 

“Jay.” The younger man moaned. 

Jared took their shirts off. Jensen lifted his hips so him could take his sweats and boxer briefs off. He also took his sweats and boxer briefs off. He went back to kissing down the younger man's neck and chest. Jensen moaned softly at the feeling. It had been awhile since he had been with anyone. He felt the older man put his lips on his nipple and suck it gently. 

“Oh gods.” He arched his back. 

Jared continued to kiss down the his chest and stomach. He dripped his tongue into Jensen's navel. He arches his back and moaned. He kissed down to Jensen's hip bone and sucked a mark. 

“Jay, that feels amazing.” 

Jared kissed the tip of Jensen's hard leaking cock. He slowly took the hard dick all the way down. Jensen bucked up his hips as he moaned so sweetly. Jared could have came right there hearing the his boyfriend moan. He started to suck a little harder and rolled his tongued around the head. Jared felt Jensen place his hands on his head and push down a little. He took the younger man the rest of the way down. 

“Oh gods, I'm going to come.” He moaned.

The young man felt his balls drawing up. He tried to pulled Jared's head up but man just keep sucking. He felt the Jensen's come going down his throat. He pulled off with a pop. He crawled up Jensen's body and kissed him. The younger man moaned when he tasted himself. Jensen felt the older man's hard dick against his thigh. 

Jensen flipped them so he could be on top. He smirk down at the older man. He leaned down and kissed Jared sweetly. He kissed down his jaw and neck. He slid his hand down Jared's tight stomach. He wrapped his hand around the hard cock and pumped it up and down a few times. He kissed down the older man's chest and stomach. He looked up at Jared and smirked. Jensen took Jared into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the head. Jared moaned at the feeling. Jensen gently took Jared's balls and rolled them as he sucked his cock. It didn't take long for Jared to come moaning Jensen's name. The younger man swallowed Jared's come. 

*****

Jensen curled himself into his boyfriend's side. The older wrapped his arms around him and help him closely.

“I'm glad we finally got our heads out of our asses about each other.” 

“Me too Jay.” He said softly with a smiled. 

Jensen leaned up and kissed the older man softly before he closed his eyes and feeling back asleep. Jared smiled down at his boyfriend and held him just a little tighter. He gently kissed the younger man's temple before falling back asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared get ready for their trip back home.  
> There is smut.

It was finally Christmas break. Jensen was done with his finals and school break started for Jared. The younger man was in their room packing his clothes when Jared got home. He walked into their room and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Hey baby.” Jared said softly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

Jensen turned his head and smiled. “I'm glad you're home.” 

“Me too. Are you ready to go see your mom?” 

“Yes and no. I've never taken a boyfriend to meet my mom before. Well I mean I've never really had a serious boyfriend before.” 

“It's going to be okay.” 

*****

He leaned down and kissed the younger man's neck. Jensen turned around in his boyfriend's arms. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Jared pushed the him back until he fell on the bed. He leaned over the younger man and kissed him sweetly. Jensen pulled him closer. 

“Jay.” He moaned. 

“I've got you baby boy.” The older man said softly. 

Jared pulled the younger man up and pulled off his shirt. Jensen laid back down. Jared kissed down his boyfriend's neck and chest. He took his boyfriend's nipple into his mouth and gently sucked it. Jensen arched off the bed moaning. Jensen was as hard as nails at this point and needed his boyfriend in him. 

“Jay. I need you in me now please.” 

“Okay sweetheart. Lift your hips for me please.” Jared smiled down at the younger man. 

Jensen lifted his hips as Jared pulled down his sweats and boxer briefs. He quickly took off his own jeans and underwear. Jared smirked down at his boyfriend. He kissed down his stomach. Jensen moaned softly at the feeling. Jared licked down his boyfriend's hip bone. 

“Jay please.” He moaned. 

Jared reached over and got the lube out of the nightstand. He got a pillow and put it under Jensen's hips. The older man put lube on his fingers and slid a finger into the tight hole. He smiled when he heard Jensen moan. The younger man rolled his hips so he could fuck himself on the finger. Jared added another second finger and started to scissor his fingers. He slid a third finger into his boyfriend. He slid the fingers in and out of the younger man. 

“Jared I swear to god if you don't get into me. I'm going to lose it.” He whined almost. 

Jared pulled his fingers out. The younger man whimpered at losing the full feeling. The taller man slicked up his hard cock. He lined himself up with Jensen's hole. Jared slowly slid into his boyfriend. Jensen moaned at the feeling of Jared's big cock him. The older man finally bottomed out and moaned at the tightness. Jared stilled so Jensen could adjust to the feeling. He felted the younger man relax around him. Jensen started to move his hip. Jared started to pump his hips slowly. 

“I'm not breakable.” Jensen moaned. 

Jared started to move his hips hard and fast. He hit Jensen's sweet spot everytime. The younger man wrapped his legs around Jared's waist to pull him closer. Jared could feel him getting tighter around him. Jared leaned down and kissed his lover with passions. 

“Jay, I'm not going to last much longer.” He moaned. 

Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock and started to pump it up and down. “Come for me for baby boy.” He whispered into Jensen's ear. 

Jensen arched up off the bed. He moaned Jared's name softly as he came. Jared felt his lover tighten around him. That's all it took to push him over edge. He stilled as he came moaning Jensen's name. The older man gently pulled out and laid beside his boyfriend. 

“That felt amazing Jen.” He smiled. 

“Yeah it was. It's been such a long week so this was nice.” He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly. 

Jared got up and went to the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean them both off. He walked back into the bed. He cleaned himself off then gently cleaned off Jensen. He tossed the cloth into the hamper. He tossed the younger man his clothes. Jared changed into sweats and tee. 

*****

They walked into the livingroom together and sat on the couch. Jensen took out his phone to order Thai for them. Jared turned on Netflix so they could watch something. The younger man curled his boyfriend. 

“I'm really happy to spend Christmas with your family.” Jensen smiled. 

“I'm glad. I'm happy to be able to meet your mom. From what you've told me she seems great.” 

“She is Jay. She is going to love you.” He said brightly. 

They heard a knock on the door. Jensen got up and got their dinner. He put the boxes on the coffee table. He went into the kitchen and got them something to drink. He sat back down and curled into his boyfriend as they ate dinner. 

“We're taking Uber to the airport tomorrow afternoon right?” Jensen asked. 

“Yeah. I already have car for us to rent. We'll drive from Dallas to San Antonio and then we'll fly out from there back here.” 

Jensen looked at the older man like he was a little scared and nervous. “Jay, I've never been on an plane before. I drove here from Texas.” 

“It's okay baby. I'll be with you the whole time.” He kissed his boyfriend's temple. 

“Thanks.” He smiled. 

"You're welcome."

They watched Friends as they ate. Once they were done, they cuddled together. Jensen laid his head on Jared's chest and listened to his heart beat. He could feel himself started to fall asleep. Jared could tell that younger man was getting tired. 

“Hey baby, why don't we head up to bed because I still need to pack and make sure we have everything ready.” 

Jensen just nodded his head. Jared stood them up, he wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist and held him closely as they walked up to their room. Jensen got under the covers and laid down. Jared quickly packed his clothes and made sure they had everything they would need. Jensen curled into Jared. He put his arms around the younger man and pulled him closely to his chest. 

*****

Jared woke up to their alarm going off. “Jen baby you need to get up so we can get ready.” 

Jensen slowly got up. He went downstairs to make them coffee. Jared went and took a quick shower and changed. He walked down to the kitchen and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Thanks for making coffee.” He smiled. 

“You're welcome. I'm going to get ready.” He leaned up and kissed Jared before leaving the room. 

Jensen took a quick shower and changed into his clothes. He took their suitcases and carried them downstairs and put by the door. Jensen was so nervous about flying, he felt like he was going to be sick. 

“Baby boy are you okay?” Jared asked softly. 

“No I'm nervous as hell about flying.” Jensen honestly felt like he could cry. 

Jared wrapped his arms around the younger man and hugged him. “It's going to be okay Jen.” He looked down and checked his phone. “The car is here. You ready to head out.” 

“Yeah I'm ready.” He smiled. 

They got their bags and walked out the car. They put their bags and in the back. They got into the car and sat closely together. Jared took Jensen's hand and squeezed it gently. He took a deep breathe and leaned on his boyfriend. It took them 45 minutes to get the airport. They got their bags and Jared paid the driver. 

*****

“What do we do first?” Jensen asked. 

“We'll go through security first then we wait to board.” He smiled. 

“Okay.” 

They went through security without any problems. They went to Starbucks to get something to drink while they waited. They sat next to each other at a table. 

“Jay, I don't know if I can do this.” 

“Do what baby?” Jared asked gently. 

“See my mom and having you meet her.” He felt his eyes burning a little. 

He gently cupped Jensen's face. “Jensen, listen to me. It's going to be okay I promise.” He leaned over and gently kissed his boyfriend. “Have you texted your mom telling her that we're heading out today?” 

“Thanks for reminding me.” He smiled. 

They heard the announcement that their plane was boarding. The younger man took out his phone and send his mom a text telling her that they were getting to board and that would be there in about 3 hours. Jensen put his phone back in his pocket. 

*****

Jared took Jensen's hand as they boarded the plane. He put their carry on bags up in the compartment above their seats. The younger man sat by the window and put his seat belt on. Jared sat beside him and did the same. They listen to the pilot talk about what to do if something would happen. He looked at Jensen and could tell he was freaking a little. He took the young man's hand and squeezed it gently. Jensen looked at his boyfriend and took a deep breath. They felt the plane took off. Once they were in the sky they took off their seat belts. Jensen looked out the window and to the clouds below them. 

“Jay, look at the clouds.” He said in awe. 

“It's beautiful.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “Are you doing okay?” 

“I'm a little nervous still but I'm okay. I'm really nervous about going home. It's been years since I've been there.” He laid his head on the older man's shoulder. 

“You'll be fine baby. I'll be with you the whole time.” Jared kissed the top of hishead.

The younger man closed his eyes and relaxed on his boyfriend's shoulder. Next thing Jensen knew Jared was waking up him telling that they were getting ready to land. They put their seat belt back on as they landed. Jensen squeezed his boyfriend's hand. 

“It's okay baby. We'll get out of here soon.” 

“I can't wait to just relax with you tonight and then spend time with my mom for few days.” He smiled.

***** 

They got off the plane and got their suitcases. They got to their car and headed to the their hotel. Once they got to the room they ordered room service and laid down on the bed. Once they were done eating the room service person came and got the stuff. Jensen heard his phone going off. He looked down and saw it was mom. 

Mom: I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'm wanting to meet Ellen's for lunch around 1 if that's okay.  
Jensen: That's fine mama. I can't to see you tomorrow.  
Mom: I can't to see to meet your boyfriend. I love you.  
Jensen: I love you too. 

Jensen put his phone back down. He looked over to Jared and smiled. “Mom said she can't wait to meet you.” 

“I can't wait to meet her either. We should take a nap and then maybe go out in few hours.” 

“Sleep would be nice.” Jensen leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. 

They stripped down to their boxer briefs and laid down next to each other. Jensen laid his head on Jared's chest and fell asleep pretty fast. Jared wasn't too far behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared meets Jensen's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I had a hell of time writing it for some reason.

Jensen woke up to his phone going off. He rolled over, turned off his phone and put on his glasses. The younger man groaned as he got up. He was still tired and a little hang over from the night before. 

“Jay, it's time to get up.” 

“No I don't want too get up Jen.” Jared buried his face into the pillow. 

The younger man laughed. “I know you're hang over too but let's get some breakfast and relax before we have to meet my mom in few hours.” 

Jensen tossed his boyfriend a pair of pj bottoms. The younger man put his own on before calling for room service to order them breakfast. He sat back down on the bed with Jared. 

“I haven't been this hang over since that party we went too my senior year.” 

“Oh gods Jay, I remember that party. You throw up on my dorm room floor the next morning.” Jensen laughed. 

“It was really bad. I have no clue what made me drink that much that night or last night.” 

“You can't tell me no that's what happened.” He smiled at his boyfriend. 

*****

Just then they heard someone knocking on the door. Jared got up and answered it. The room service guy brought their food into the room and sat it on the table for them. Jensen and Jared sat at the table together. They started to eat their breakfast. 

“You ready to see your mom today?” The older man asked. 

“Yes I'm more then ready to see her.” He smiled. 

“Good.” He smiled at his boyfriend.

They continued to eat their breakfast. The closer it got the time to meet his mom the more nervous the younger man got. Jared could that his boyfriend was getting more nervous. 

“Come here baby.” 

Jensen got up and sat on his boyfriends lap. He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and kissed him sweetly. 

Jared cupped Jensen's face. “I love you Jensen.” 

The younger man felt the tears burning his eyes. “I love you too Jay. 

“Shower with me?” He smiled. 

*****  
The younger man took Jared's hand and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got the water to the right temperature. Jared pulled Jensen's shirt over his head and sweats pants down. Jared took his night clothes off. He pulled his boyfriend into the shower with him. He washed his boyfriend's hair and washed his body gently. Jensen did the same for Jared. They both got out of the shower and got dressed. 

“Hey, it's going to be okay Jen.” The older man said softly. 

“We should get going.” 

“Jensen.” Jared pulled the younger man close to him and kissed him softly. 

The younger man pulled away and smile. He took Jared's hand as they walked to the car. Jensen got into the drivers seat. They drove to Ellen's not really talking but they didn't mind. It didn't take them long to get there. Jensen took a deep breathe as he got out of the car. He looked up and saw his mom standing here. 

*****

“Jensen.” The older woman said with a watery smile. 

“Mama.” He hugged his mother closely. 

“Let me get a look at you.” She smiled brightly. “You look happy and healthy. Let's get inside so we can eat lunch.” 

They went into the restaurant and sat down together. They order their drinks and food. Jensen took Jared's hand and squeezed it. 

“Mama, this Jared my boyfriend.” He smiled brightly. 

“Nice to meet you. Jensen tells me that you're a teacher.” 

“Yes ma'am, I teach high school English.” 

“That's great. How long have you been teaching?” 

“This is my second of teaching.” He smiled. 

“You got yourself a smart one Jensen. How did you do on the finals?” The older woman asked. 

“I'm pretty sure I did good.” He smiled. 

Their food came, they started to eat as they talked more. Jensen got up to use the restroom. Donna looked at Jared and smiled. 

“Jared.” 

“Yes ma'am.” He said softly. 

“Do you love Jensen?” 

“More then anything in the world.” He smiled. 

“Good.” She smiled. 

Jensen came back to the table and smiled at them. They continued talking to each other. Jensen's mom told Jared about Jensen being a sunflower in a play when he was younger. They all laughed at the story. Once they were done they made plans to meet again the next day. 

*****

They spend the next 3 days with Donna looking at pictures and telling stories. Donna and Jared got a long great. They give each other Christmas gifts. The boys were told not to open theirs until Christmas morning. Jensen promise to text his mom when they got to San Antonio. They give their hugs and I love yous. 

“Your mom is great.” Jared said as they started to drive. 

“Yeah, she really is.” He smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen spend Christmas with Jared's family. The older man has a surprise for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like the story. I enjoyed writing it <3

Jensen and Jared were laying bed together, it was Christmas morning. Jensen buried his face into his boyfriends neck. He felt Jared tighten is hold. 

“Morning sweetheart.” 

“Morning Jay.” 

Jared sat himself and Jensen up on the bed leaning on the headboard. The older man cupped his boyfriend's face and kissed him sweetly. 

“Merry Christmas baby.” The older man said. 

“Merry Christmas to you too.” 

They heard a knock on the door and Jared's mom telling them that breakfast was ready. Jared told her that would be down in few. The both took quick showers and changed. 

*****

They walked down to the dining room and sat next to each other. They passed around breakfast around as they fulled their plates. They talked and laughed with each other. 

*****

They moved to the livingroom. The boys sat on the floor together. Sherrie and Gerry sat on the couch together smiling at the boys. Jared and Jensen gave Sherrie and Gerry their gifts. They heard a knock on the door. Sherrie got up and answered it. Jensen looked up and saw his mom standing there smiling at him. He got up hugged the older woman. 

“Mama what are you doing here?” He asked with a smile. 

“Jared's family invited me come to spend Christmas with you.” She smile. 

Jensen turned around and saw Jared down on one knee. He looked at his boyfriend with tears in eyes. The younger man's mom pushed him to his boyfriend. The ring was just a white gold band with single emerald. 

“I know we've only been together for a few months but I've loved you for years. Jensen Ross Ackles will you marry me?” He asked softly. 

“Yes.” He said. 

Jared stood up and put the ring on Jensen's ring finger. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him close. 

“I love you so much.” The older man said. 

“I love you too Jay.” He kissed Jared sweetly. 

They ate dinner together and Jensen's mom left to head back home. 

*****

Jensen and Jared went back up to their room for the night. They changed into night clothes and laid down together. Jensen looked down at the ring on his finger. He couldn't believe that he was going to marry his best friend. 

“Do you like your ring baby boy?” 

“It's beautiful. I love it.” 

“I'm glad.” 

He leaned over the younger man and kissed him. Jensen flipped them over and was on top. He leaned down and kissed Jared. The older man sat them up. He cupped his fiance's ass. 

“Ride me Jensen.” 

Jensen leaned over to the grab the lube. He handed it to the older man. He put lube on his fingers as Jensen leaned into him. The older man gently slid a finger into Jensen's tight hole. He moaned as Jared slid another finger in. He scissored his fingers as he added another one. He hit Jensen's sweet spot. 

“Oh gods Jay.” He moaned. 

Jensen grabbed the lube and put on Jared's hard cock. The younger man slowly lowered himself onto his lover's dick. When he bottomed out they both moaned. Jensen started to bounce up and down on the hard cock. Jared started to meet Jensen's movements. 

“Jay, I'm not going to last long.” The younger man moaned. 

“It's okay baby boy. Let yourself go.” He said softly. 

Jared wrapped his hand around his loves cock and to pump it up and down. The older man felt Jensen tightening around him. 

“Oh gods Jay.” He moaned as he came. 

Jensen felt Jared coming in him as the older man moaned his name. Jensen gently pulled off of Jared and laid beside him. Jared got a tee shirt off the floor and cleaned them off. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him closely. 

“I love you Jen.” 

“I love you too Jay.” 

*****

It was 6 months later. Jensen and Jared were standing on the beach with their family and friends. They were both wearing white shirts with the sleeves rolled and linen pants. 

“Do you Jared take Jensen to be your husband. Through sick and health, richer or poorer until death part you?” 

“I do.” The older man smiled. 

“Do you Jensen take Jared to be your husband. Through sick and health, richer and poorer until death part you?” 

“I do.” 

“By the power vested in me and by the sate of Washington, I now pronounce you Mr and Mr. Padalecki. You may kiss your husband.” 

Jared cupped his new husband's face and kissed him gently. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too my sweet husband.” Jared said softly.


End file.
